The present invention generally relates to vehicle occupant seats, and in particular to new and improved occupant seat assemblies wherein the seat assemblies may be modified to enable an occupant to face opposite the vehicle's normal forward traveling direction.
Vehicle occupant safety, particularly the safety of small children and infants is a major concern to both vehicle owners as well as vehicle manufacturers. In most vehicles, the occupant seats are oriented in a forward-facing position. Conventional vehicle seats, for example, include backrests engaged by the occupant's back while disposed on the seat facing in the forward direction of normal vehicle travel. In the event of a sudden stop, such as generally occurs in a vehicle front or rear end collision, the occupant will generally be subjected to a sudden force of inertia acting in the direction of vehicle travel. The potential for injury resulting from such collisions has been reduced somewhat by the mandatory use of seat belts. Although seat belts have proven to be relatively safe for adults, the same cannot be said for small children and infants. Moreover, forward-facing vehicle seats, and particularly front seats, subject children to numerous front seat hazards, such as high-pressure airbags, and generally provide inadequate child restraint systems even with contemporary children's car seats. It is highly important that a vehicle provide the utmost safety for all occupants large and small. It is also important that added vehicle safety remain affordable for car owners as well as manufacturers.
Most forward-facing vehicle seats are fixed in a forward directed position and are incapable of modification to improve safety by reducing the inertia forces imparted to forwardly facing passengers in the event of a collision or the like. Attempts have been made to provide adjustable vehicle passenger seats that may be positioned for forwardly facing or rearwardly facing passenger use. However, known vehicle passenger seats adaptable for both forward-facing and rearward-facing positions are generally relatively complex and expensive, and require at least a 180 degree seat base rotation.
The known reverse-adjustable vehicle seat designs require a complete redesign of the entire base of the seat in order to incorporate both a forward and rearward-facing feature. Thus, a need exists for a vehicle seat assembly that overcomes the disadvantages of known vehicle seats and provides improved safety for infants and small children, as well as adults.